Unusual behavior
by de-Morgana
Summary: When one of his friends started to act weirdly around him, Jaune could only hope that this was just a part of some joke. (cover provided by @chocojax)
1. Weird...

_This is just a two-shot that I got after playing with my cat, Bertus (shut up I love him). I remembered how this fat bastard just came into my room and just made it his without my consent._

 _Anyway, hope you guys enjoy._

Blake Belladonna was many things in the eyes of Jaune Arc, she was mysterious, reserved, beautiful, smart, cool...

"Can I borrow your hoodie?"

But asking to borrow his hoodie was not one of them and if you told him that Blake, the girl who rarely if not never interacted with him would one day came to him and asked to borrow his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, he would just laugh said that it was a funny joke. But now, realizing that this was, in fact, real and was not a part of a bad joke made him unable to process anything.

"I-I'm sorry... c-can you repeat that?" he asked, not really believing with what the girl just said.

Blake simply rolled her eyes before repeating herself. "Like I said, can I borrow your hoodie?"

"O-ok, y-you can but can I ask why?"

"The weathers have been rather chilly lately but I always see you look pretty comfortable regardless of how cold it is, I thought maybe it was because of your hoodie since you never took it off or wear anything else and before you ask, remember how I usually dress? I'm not exactly protected from the element." She said as her arms wrapped themselves on her body when a particular cold wind blow by them.

"O-ok, let me just get my spare one." He went to the closet to retrieve the piece of clothing only to stop in his track when the girl said something else.

"I take the one your wearing right now."

Slowly he turns to face the girl who now has a slight blush on her cheeks. "W-what?"

"L-look I'm actually in a hurry Jaune so just took it off and ill be on my way." She said.

"O-ok just hold on a sec." He slowly took his hoodie off and handed it to the girl who immediately wears it without a care in the world.

"Thanks, Jaune, I owe you one." She said before leaving the boy alone.

"Weird..." He said before closing the door to his dorm.

"What's weird?" Pyrrha asked as she exits the bathroom only to stop when she sees her leader/crush was only in his jeans. "If you'll excuse me... I have something that needs my immediate attention." She said before re-entering the bathroom.

"Weird..."

 _I'll finish this tomorrow, i promise._


	2. Huhneat

_And this is the final chapter for this two-shot, hope you enjoy_

A few weeks have gone by since the day when Blake borrowed his hoodie and thankfully she returned it a few days later, Jaune thought that was the end of it but upon returning said hoodie, she had immediately asked to borrow another one and being the kind and generous man that he is, Jaune lends her his spare hoodie and leaving him only with a simple t-shirt to wear until he washes the used hoodie.

At first, he didn't really think much of since being a cat Faunus may have made her more susceptible to the colder weather than their other friends. That was certainly the case with Velvet since now the girl was wearing more clothes that he had ever seen her before.

But that didn't exactly explain her sudden change of behavior, where she usually spends her free time reading up her favorite novels in the hidden corner of the library now she spends her time by hanging around him. At first, it was just her reading her novels near him followed by her suggesting some of the novels that she thinks would interest him, after that she would occasionally ask him to grab a drink with her and when they had their meals she would ask for a bite of his food, completely ignoring the looks that they were getting from their friends.

Even now, as he looks towards the cat Faunus who was lying on his bed reading one of her novels with his favorite Pumpkin Pete's hoodie on her body and her cat ears stood proudly on top of her head, free of its usual confinement made Jaune wonders a million possible explanation on her recent antics.

Out of the million possibilities, one possible reason keeps popping on his mind. No matter how many times he denies it, it was one of the most probable answers.

Deciding that he was done dancing around it, Jaune swallows his pride and made his move.

"Hey...Blake?" He called the girl.

The girl looks up and stared directly at him. "Hm?"

"H-hey... I know that this is out of the blue b-but I have to ask... do you like me? like, like like me... like more than a friend like each other..." He asked but he refuses to look at the girl.

"Well... we are dating so I think I have to like you more than a friend like each other." She said nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing on Remnant.

While the girl returned to her novels, Jaune, on the other hand, was left flabbergasted after what she just said. " _W-w-wait, since when am I dating Blake?! Did I ask her out by mistake? Wait... is that why Sun was pissed with me?_ " As he ponders when exactly had he asked Blake out, Jaune didn't realize that Blake had gotten up from his bed and was now sitting on his lap, that is until he felt something heavy on his lap. When his eyes saw what was on his lap, Jaune's mind froze over.

"Jaune?" Blake called him, her eyes were filled with worry for the boy. "Are you alright?"

"B-b-Blake w-w-wha-" Jaune's brain was unable to process any information at the moment.

Blake noticed the blush on his cheeks and her worried expression was replaced by a coy smile. "You don't like this?" She asked as she slowly moves her hip on his lap enticing a moan to escape from his lips.

"B-b-Blake w-w-wai-" He tried to stop the girl but was silenced when she pushed her lips to his. " _I-i-i guess this is fine too_."

...

...

...

...

...

( _Beacon training room_ )

" **STUPID** "

 _crash_

" **EVIL** "

 _boom_

" **THIEVING** "

 _slice_

" **CAT!** "

{=}

 _Well that was the end lol, hope you guys enjoy._


End file.
